


Forgiven Lilies

by ForgivenLilies



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenLilies/pseuds/ForgivenLilies
Summary: The Warrior of Light takes Emet-Selch's invitation to Amaurot when she can no longer contain the overflowing light and succumbs.He takes out an eternal lifetime of frustration on the creature as her light leaks the remains of Haeydelyn's echo onto him, reminding him of his own past, and sharing in parts of hers.
Relationships: Emet-Selch / (F) Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Shadowbringers - this is the bad end.  
>   
> For story purposes, the WoL is based off an elezen white mage.
> 
> I did update for pacing purposes so please check from the beginning!

Dragging herself across the silt was the Warrior of Light. Emet-Selch wondered how she even managed to get so far in this state. She had blinded herself with haphazard strips of bandages that wrapped around her head, but they did nothing to stem the blistering white tears that arched down her cheeks. Light-charged vomit was on her lips and stained down her neck. Emet-Selch watched her crawl across to the marble floor leaving a messy trail of light in her wake. Her broken cane was still clinging to her tunic as it dragged alongside her, the few remaining armored nails of her gloves helped her grab at the muck of the seafloor, but now as the marble tiles took over, she found it hard to keep her pace.

  
“Here you are, as expected.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Hurry now before you continue to mess all over the floor.” In response, she moaned and choked up another series of blindingly white vomit before collapsing against the stone.

  
“Really now, you’ve come this far and you can’t even make it through the front door?” Emet-Selch sauntered over to the body curled on the floor, the puddle of fluorescent sick growing ever larger. “I invited a beast, a monster!” She groped blindly for the hem of his coat until he kneeled and hefted her into his arms. “Instead, I receive this broken husk of a mortal” She cried out but he only turned her head into his chest and walked her into the false din of Amaurot as he huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

I n all of Emet-Selch’s eternal life, he never expected this. 

Her golden cage felt unnecessary. The pale skinned creature inside hardly moved and when she did it was aimless shuffling from one spot to another, clinging to the bars that kept her confined. His expectations of her were high as the bastard combination of lightwardens, but even now after her transformation she fought the oppression of the light that radiated from her.    


With each thrust into the beast mouth, she made a muffled sound. He ran his hand into her bleached out hair. Once this was red and almost as passionate as her fighting, now, it reflected the blindingly white aether that consumed her. A thick strip of fabric covered pale golden eyes, even though she rarely opened them anyway. Her mouth was currently occupied around his dick, the white lips showing a hint of pink, living flesh, as she slid across him, lapping and sucking eagerly. 

Emet-Selch swept back the white fringe of hair that fell into his eyes as he continued. Each passing minute was another wave of long needed pleasure that swept across him. Her hands, more like claws, were planted firmly on his clothed thighs as she continued. 

Their pace was frantic. Each thrust forward was met with her swallowing him further, her inhuman tongue running along the bottom of his cock making him almost weak.

“Which of your comrades did you do this for?” Emet-Selch breathlessly sneered. The creature didn’t respond to his words, only the slight speeding up of his thrusts. He yanked her head close by her hair and felt his edge approaching, pumping her mouth full of his cum that she sputtered on as he let his orgasm wash over him. He let go of the dull hair and pulled back, cum dripping from the sides of her mouth. The snakelike tongue ran along her lips to catch the spilled drops while he adjusted his robes again. 

She stood upright. She retained a mostly humanoid form, though her skin was now bleached marble. From her hips she wore golden hoops that made the vague shape of a dress that did nothing to cover what was once clad in armor. The hoops stopped and rested skewed on her thigh. Her legs and feet were naked, but it was here deep golden lines started. They traced up from the soles of her feet, behind her knees, and bloomed into an intricate pattern across her ass and up her back that met between her shoulder blades. The mark on her back was the one he had spied during her transformation - now it was the reminder of the hero she once was. Her chest had a deep, blackened, scar between her visible breasts that looked almost if lightning pierced her in two. From her upper arms sprouted dull golden spikes that traveled the length of her arms, her hands thin, ending in knuckled claws, and right now two fingers traced the bright collar of light that clung tightly around her neck.

Emet-Selch could see the bubbling light aether pouring out of every inch of her body. Earlier this morning as he passed her cage did she reach out to him and beckoned him closer. Her boiling aether surrounded him and consumed him in a vision of the past - he was here, in Amaurot, someone was laughing at him. Someone waved, faces obscured by starbursts of light. Someone grabbed his arm, leaned against him.

Haeydelyn’s ‘echo’ was now being broadcast from her champion. 

As a reward for memories he tried so hard to keep to himself, he unlocked the cage, grabbing her attention by yanking her chin upwards. The Warrior of Light retained most of her facial features - by all accounts a beautiful elezen woman. He meant to consume part of her in darkness, but he found himself caught in a moment of lust instead as the peculiar color of her soul stained the oppressive light for only a moment. 

“First you arrive too early and force me to tend to your mess, now you’ve been defiled by ascian seed. How far you fall.” He snapped his fingers, the gilded bars of her cage slammed shut. “I will assume you’re still fighting in there, somewhere, make your struggles quick now before I grow too bored of our new game.”


	3. Chapter 3

As a means of passing the time, Emet-Selch watched the fallout from the failure of Haeydelyn’s champion. True to his word, for now, he was more interested in what they would do than thwarting their plans. With their hero dead, their contract was mostly null anyway. 

After he had defiled his new pet, he scanned the pathetic remains of the first for the twins. Keeping to the shadows, he spied on them within the Crystarium The one dressed in blue was whispering to the one in red. They sat leaning on one another, their bombastic attitudes significantly dampened. The girl rose for a moment to make some argument, but then returned to her seat and covered her face in her hands. He didn’t need to eavesdrop much on their conversation - the Warrior of Light was the topic at hand.

He lost interest in them in short order. His mind raced back to the dreamlike image the Warden of Light showed him. This memory was so vivid and lifelike - he too was leaning on someone else. He almost could feel their arm on his, the way their laugh floated through the air, then it was all snatched from him in an instant, before he could see their face or hear his name. 

His hand traced down his arm, angry at the intensity, angry that the dregs of the primal Haeydelyn that was thrusted on him was such a single, perfect minute that was so easily snapped away. From the corner of his vision he caught the remaining band of misplaced souls and their guide, approaching the distraught girl and her brother.

The Exarch noticed his gaze and drove the butt of his staff into the ground, silencing the conversation and inviting him out into the open.

Emet-Selch shrugged his shoulders as he came out from the shadows to join them. He stood, hunched over and tried to resist smiling so brazenly. Thancred demanded to know why he was still hovering as Urianger quickly caught Alisaie as she jumped to her feet with her blade ready.

“I’m quite enjoying watching you scramble after the loss of your,” He smiled, remembering her blinded face as she was on her knees “so-called hero.”

“Where is she?” Thancred demanded. Ryne instinctively hid behind him. .

“Ah, I hold true to my promise of not interfering for your” He made sure to stress his next words. “light warden hunt.” 

Urianger had to be helped by Alphinaud as Alisaie tried to charge.

“Soon this world will tip ever so gently back into the light.” He gestured grandly. “I look forward to your rebellion, fleeting and insignificant.” Emet-Selch turned to leave. “A pity, you didn’t see her transformation, it was quite the spectacle.”

Alisaie missed him by a hair as the darkness of the void had just barely closed up around him. He would enjoy watching her struggle the most, he thought. 

  
  
  


Back under the waves was Emet-Selch’s room. It was a room that looked like it had stone walls. It was a room that looked like it had a desk overflowing with books and paperwork, a window looking out over a garden - a room made purely of his own fantasies. 

The only things in this room that weren't from his memories was the cage that held the warden of light, and the warden of light herself. She was standing at one end, one hand clasped tightly to the bar, her long claws digging into the marble flesh without drawing blood. The other hand reached out for him even though her eyes were still under a blindfold.

As soon as he sauntered over to her he could feel the light pouring out of her slow and become the gentle colored hue of her soul.

“I won’t fall for that a second time.” He snapped and her cage door swung open. “I want no more of your echoes.” With another grand gesture, the creature was flung forward at his feet where she slowly sat up onto her knees. “Behave yourself, or you’ll find your companions here with you in a much worse state.” 

Emet-Selch felt the aether ebbing off her slowly begin to fade, replaced by the force of oppressive light he wanted all along.

“There now, isn’t that better.” He once again dragged her head upwards to him by her chin. Her pale lips slightly opened in surprise. He could feel himself harden at the memory of that morning. 

With a flick of his wrist, a purple limb extended from his back that wrenched one of her arms upward. He tisked at the long claws extending from her fingers. With a generous, even a bit overboard, pulse of darkness he blunted them, trimming them a good inch. She struggled in his grip, as if she was in pain, but the limb slowly vanished and freed her and straightened himself over her. 

“I will sunder this shard and bring back the paradise you ever so kindly reminded me of.” He said, watching her pull her hand over the scar on her chest. “And since you were ever so kind to assist me in remembering…” Emet-Selch suddenly found his clothing too hot as he peered down at the creature at his feet. He wanted her, now, and he wanted her badly. He pulled her hand away from her chest and shoved it against his growing hard-on. It was only a minute before she took the lead and started to stroke him through the layers of fabric. 

Haeydelyn’s champion brought a pleasured shiver up his spine. He pulled on the golden clip that held the dark robes together and shrugged them off. His lips upturned into a cruel smile as the woman on her knees before him had pulled his cock free from under the remaining robes. He did love this body, he remembered, as the sightless warden traced up and down the ten inches with two fingers before wrapping her hand around it fully and gently pumping him at a slow, torturous pace. 

He discarded the white and red robes while she continued, slowly peeling the white gloves off his hands to grab the white hair and pull her closer to him. He slapped her hand away from his cock and slid the head past her white lips. He almost groaned as soon as her tongue swirled around the tip alternating between sucking and stroking. Her ‘safe’ hand attended to the rest of his cock and slowly traveled further down to stroke at his balls and back again.

The pleasure was delicious. Emet-Selch rolled his tired eyes back and forced his entire length down her throat. The startled, muffled sound made him only move faster as he fucked the face of the warrior of light as her hand still haphazardly stroked at him, both trying to push away and defy him and continue pleasuring him.

This morning she had taken maybe half of his length, now he felt her struggles as she continued to swallow the entire thing. Her breath came in panicked, hot spurts as he pulled back just enough, letting his fingers twirl in the short hair before pulling her back, his cock sliding from tip to hilt into her mouth in moments.

“I do wonder who has bedded the great hero.” He sneered between thrusts. He idled for a minute with her face pressed flush against him. As the seconds passed she tried to pull back for a gasp but he held her firmly. Her dulled hand finally dropped from him and pressed flush against his thighs trying to force him back. “Struggle, dear Warrior of Light, I had such high hopes for you…” 

He finally let her pull away and take several heaving gulps of air while the tip of his cock was still in her mouth. The rapid rush of air chilled him until he could take no more. He pushed himself back into her throat inch by inch, waiting only a moment for her to adjust before guiding her head back and forth along him. He could feel the pressure building, her lips started to strain as spit frothed around the base of his cock. Her hand went back on it’s own, cupping and gently teasing his balls.

Was she enjoying this, he wondered. 

Finally, his peak came, he tensed and felt himself bathing in bliss as he jerked unconsciously forward, cum pouring straight down her throat. She gagged as he held her head firmly flush to him to make her swallow every last drop, but she swallowed with the rhythm of his slowing thrusts.

**_Hades?_ **

The voice that forced it’s way into his mind was female. The smell of the sun and wind started to surround him.

**_Ha-Emet-Selch! Wake up! We have to get dressed before_ ** **_Hythlodaeus_ ** **_gets back!_ **

  
  



End file.
